


Pretty Handsy

by Llaeyro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Boners, Finger Sucking, Gift Fic, Hand & Finger Kink, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, References to oral and anal fingering, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 20:17:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14552715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llaeyro/pseuds/Llaeyro
Summary: James has a thing for Teddy's hands. Teddy isn't helping.





	Pretty Handsy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shiftylinguini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiftylinguini/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY MISS GUINI! I hope this little thing tickles your fancy, sorry I had to cut it short before the good stuff x)

At first, it was Teddy’s lips. Well, specifically, the lip ring that drew James’s attention to them. It wasn’t just the way it perfectly hugged the plump, pink flesh, but Teddy never seemed to be able to leave the fucking thing alone. He was always running his tongue across it, or sucking it into his mouth or just sitting there fiddling with it, two fingers repeatedly pulling near the corner of his bottom lip.

That’s what first drew James’s attention to them: Teddy’s hands. James couldn’t form a coherent description of Teddy’s hands if his life depended on it. They did funny things to his brain, even when doing the most mundane things. Just watching Teddy lay the table or eat a bag of crisps could have James’s dick twitching with interest. It was ridiculous. And embarrassing. It had been a problem even _before_ they’d got together. And now?

Now it was a _fucking huge_ problem.

James wasn’t just imagining what those hands were capable of, he _knew_. He knew that whenever they were alone together, Teddy's hands never left him. He could remember how they felt running lightly down his sides, leaving fingerprint bruises on his hips, parting his cheeks, fingers curling tightly around his— 

“Alright there, Jamie?”

James delicately removed his fingernails from his knees and his teeth from his bottom lip, finally drawing his gaze up from the table to Teddy’s face.

“Mhm,” he answered vaguely.

Teddy grinned knowingly, still playing absently with his cutlery. He had his knife pinched between thumb and forefinger of each hand, stroking along the top of it from handle to tip, then tip to handle, with one hand and then the other. Now and then he would tap it gently against the table, and then continue. He knew exactly what he was doing. Git.

‘Soon’ Teddy mouthed silently as Harry came back in with bowls, followed by Ginny carrying the pudding.

‘Not soon enough,’ James thought, trying to focus on pudding, his family, and not Teddy’s _fucking hands_.

~*~*~*~

“What exactly is it about them, though?”

James groaned in frustration as Teddy pushed him down once more. He kept his hands on James’s chest this time as he straddled him, pinning him to the bed and rendering him unable to kiss or touch anywhere even remotely interesting. They’d only managed to get down to their underpants before Teddy had decided it was a perfect time to grill James on his bizarrely erotic infatuation with Teddy’s fucking hands. Hands that, right now, James couldn’t take his eyes off of.

“I don’t know… I just like ‘em,” James muttered dismissively, hands on Teddy’s wrists, trying to pry him away so that they could get back to the touching.

“Not good enough,” Teddy grinned down at him, refusing to budge.

James sighed. “They’re… I dunno, big? Like, strong, I guess.”

“Yeah?” The slight rough edge to Teddy’s voice caught James by surprise. He thought hard, trying to articulate his feelings.

“I mean, they’re… angular, in like a really masculine way, but they’re also really soft.” James gently traced his fingers over Teddy’s knuckles and Teddy turned his hand over, letting James’s fingertips explore his palm. “They’re just everything… Firm, gentle, hard, soft, talented…”

Teddy laughed at that last one, closing his hand around James’s and bringing it to his lips.

“Oh, yeah?”

“Yeah,” James grinned cheekily, rolling his hips up against Teddy whose breath caught as he pushed down in kind.

“So my talent lies in my hands, hm?”

“Yep. Well, not all of it. Only about… eighty-five percent.”

“Right,” Teddy scoffed. “And where does your talent lie, then?”

James let his tongue run slowly over his lower lip. “Do you really have to ask?”

“Eighty-five percent?” Teddy settled down onto his elbows, lips hovering tantalisingly close.

“Hm… Ninety.”

“Well…” Teddy firmly took hold of James’s jaw, tilting his head up and parting James’s lips with his thumb before slipping the tip of a finger inside. James eagerly closed his lips around it and sucked, circling the digit with his tongue. Teddy shifted his weight, nudging James’s legs apart with his knee and settling between them. His free hand trailed down James’s stomach, causing him to twitch and gasp around the finger caught between his lips. Those sure, perfect fingers found his cock and Teddy grinned. “We’ll see about that.”

_Fin_


End file.
